Té para tres
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Molly tendrá dos peculiares inquilinos: Sherlock Holmes y la mismísima Irene Adler; su relación con La Mujer se volverá estrecha, ambas pueden aprender mucho de la otra... asco de summary, ligero Femlash, mención Johnlock,


**Jelouuu!, bien, ustedes pensarán, qué acaso esta pinche vieja no tiene nada mejor que hacer que escribir smut?, pues sí, de hecho tengo cosas importantes que hacer, sólo que no se me da la gana hacerlas.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Deadloss, una española muy maja con la que platico a veces, le encanta Irene Adler, me surgió una idea de esta mujer con Molly y pues...aquí está, con mucho cariño para Dead, mi bromance virtual xD, espero que se haya puesto una warapeta épica (wrapeta means borrachera, peda o party hard, como prefieran).**

**El título se lo debo a unaa canción del grupo argentino Soda Stereo, la canción en realidad no fue escrita para hablar de un triángulo amoroso, y de hecho este fic no es precisamente un triángulo amoroso, ehm...**

**Pueden culpar a Game of Thrones sobre cierta escena... **

* * *

I

La cama estaba tibia, se envolvió muy bien con las sábanas y trató de dormirse, sin mucho éxito.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sherlock, había pasado solamente un mes desde su supuesta muerte, siempre se sorprendía haciéndose las mismas preguntas: ¿estará bien?, ¿estará enfermo?, ¿necesitará ayuda?, ¿pasará hambre?, ¿se sentirá solo?, trataba de repetirse a sí misma que no podía saberlo y que no valía la pena preocuparse por algo así, pero ahí estaba, sola como de costumbre, preocupándose.

Estaba a nada de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó ruidos, pasos y una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, murmullos, se levantó asustada, puso el teléfono de Greg en marcado rápido en su celular, tomó el bate de béisbol que ocultaba debajo de la cama y salió de su cuarto.

El pasillo seguía a oscuras, pero había luz en la sala, ¡habían entrado a su casa!, Molly sintió náuseas de repente pero no mermó su valor, respiró hondo, contó hasta tres y…

- ¡Fuera de mi casa!- gritó, blandiendo el bate a manera de espada guerrera.

- ¿Molly?-

- ¿Sherlock?-

El bate cayó a sus pies y, sin detenerse a pensar, se lanzó a los brazos de Sherlock Holmes, lo había extrañado tanto, había necesitado tanto de su presencia, de su voz y de sus ojos felinos, porque antes que cualquier cosa era su amigo, su amor platónico, qué importaba si el mundo creía que era una gran mentira, para Molly no había nada más real que los brazos tímidos de Sherlock rodeándola delicadamente.

- Vaya, qué conmovedor-

Esa voz extraña arruinó por completo el momento, Molly miró a Sherlock, confusa, luego buscó a la dueña de la voz, esta vez su celular terminó en el suelo, se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Irene Adler.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿acaso ella no…?- alcanzó a balbucear Molly.

- Bueno, creo que tendremos que hablar largo y tendido sobre esto- suspiró Sherlock.

II

De alguna manera Sherlock se las arregló para hacer té, sirvió para tres y se dispuso a contarle todo a Molly, todo sobre Irene Adler, la pobre doctora estaba pálida de la impresión, muda e inmóvil, sin tocar su té.

- Creo que es demasiado pedir- suspiró Sherlock, poniéndose de pie- perdona, Molly, ya has hecho demasiado, buscaremos otro lugar-

- No, Sherlock, está…está bien- reaccionó Molly – pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que gusten-

- ¿Estás segura, Molly?-

- Sherlock, te dije que podías contar conmigo para todo y lo dije en serio, hm…me temo que la segunda recamara está llena de cosas, tendrás que dormir en el sofá, en cuanto a la señorita Adler, bueno, compartiremos la cama-

- Pero no es necesaria tanta formalidad- rió Irene, ligera y elegante – además dejé de ser señorita hace mucho, ¿sabes a lo que me dedico?- Molly asintió – sólo llámame Irene-

- Claro, Irene- la doctora se sintió ruborizar – ¿tienen ropa para cambiarse?-

- No, sólo traemos algo de _material de trabajo_- dijo Sherlock.

- Sí, bueno, les buscaré algo que ponerse, creo que aún tengo las pijamas de mi padre-

Molly consiguió la pijama para Sherlock además de sábanas y una almohada, a Irene le prestó una de sus pijamas, por la mirada que le echó la mujer Molly supo lo que pensaba, seguro que le parecía una ñoña.

De nuevo estuvo en la cama, sólo que esta vez acompañada, aunque hubiera preferido otro tipo de compañía, tal vez la del hombre que dormía en su sala.

- ¿Molly?- la voz de Irene Adler la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de Sherlock?-

¿Tan obvia era?, Molly sintió cómo Irene se movía, luego su mano tocándole el hombro, la doctora se giró para encarar a la mujer.

- Ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo- se sinceró, ¿tenía caso seguir ocultándolo?

- Es totalmente inútil, ¿lo sabes?, es decir, quererlo-

- No lo creo- argumentó la doctora – amar siempre es bueno, siempre hace bien, creo que deberíamos dormir, descansa, Irene-

- Descansa, Molly-

III

Contrario a lo que Sherlock esperó, Irene Adler y Molly Hooper se llevaban bastante bien, ¿cómo era posible, si eran polos diametralmente opuestos?, Sherlock lo atribuyó a ese sexto sentido de las mujeres.

Él salía constantemente, a veces pasaba días sin volver a casa de Molly, la red de Moriarty resultó ser una madeja más enredada de lo que esperó, llegaba destrozado al departamento, famélico y lleno de magulladuras, Molly lo recibía con los ojos llenos de preocupación, lo hacía sentarse a comer y le curaba las heridas; Irene se limitaba a mirar y sonreír, pero pasara lo que pasara, Sherlock sabía que en la mesa encontraría tres tazas de té, ¿en qué momento la convivencia se había vuelto tan…natural?, ellas esperaban por él sin importar nada.

Y sí, a él eso de los sentimientos no se le daba bien, pero algo extraño estaba pasando, se daba cuenta, Molly…no quería lastimarla, era una buena chica y lo ayudó demasiado, Irene estaba a salvo, ella sabía lo suficiente de tratar con hombres, pero Molly no.

La única persona que Sherlock quería era John, a los demás amigos también los quería pero era distinto, con John era con quien se sentía completo.

IV

Irene se llegaba a sentir sofocada de estar tanto tiempo encerrada en ese departamento, era un lugar bonito y todo eso, pero igualmente se sentía como un pajarito enjaulado.

A veces salía con Sherlock, cuando él necesitaba de su ayuda, sus encantos ayudaban en ciertas ocasiones, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir y estaba prácticamente trepando las paredes.

- Me voy, ya sabes que puedes servirte lo que quieras, nos vemos a…-

- Molly, ¿te puedo acompañar?-

La doctora detuvo su camino a la puerta, volviéndose a ver a su inquilina, Irene iba en serio.

- Pero… ¿no te aburrirás?, es decir, trabajo en una morgue y no es precisamente…entretenido-

- No le temo a los muertos- dijo Irene – además cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir aquí encerrada, ya leí casi todos tus libros-

- Pero… ¿no será peligroso para ti?, se supone que estás muerta…-

- Me pondré peluca- insistió Adler – y me maquillaré diferente, ¿puedo acompañarte?, me moriré del aburrimiento aquí-

Molly no estaba del todo convencida pero aceptó, Sherlock llevaba tres días sin aparecerse por la casa, Irene había estado sola todo ese tiempo, sin más compañía que Toby II, el gatito de la doctora.

- Bien, puedes venir, te prestaré uno de mis uniformes-

Cuando Sherlock habló de material de trabajo, Molly imaginó un par de armas o algo parecido, nunca se esperó una maleta llena de pelucas, maquillaje, sangre falsa y demás enseres para caracterizaciones.

Irene se puso una peluca pelirroja, evitó por completo el maquillaje, apenas coloreando un poco sus labios, después se vistió con el uniforme favorito de Molly, el lila con unicornios y arcoíris.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Irene, sonriendo.

- Se te ve bien- admitió la doctora – vamos, ya es tarde-

Era gracioso ver como la belleza incomparable de Irene Adler viajaba en algo tan común como el metro, Molly se aguantó la risa cuando la mujer se vio empujada por la multitud.

Por fin, y sin más contratiempos, llegaron al hospital, Irene seguía a Molly a través de los pasillos cuando un hombre se les acercó.

- ¡Molly!- saludó el hombre, por la indumentaria era obvio que trabajaba ahí como doctor.

- Desmond, hola- respondió la doctora, sonriendo con timidez.

- No había tenido el tiempo de verte, con tanto trabajo, es triste que seamos compañeros y no nos veamos las caras, ¿no crees?, bueno yo…sólo quería darte mis condolencias por lo de tu amigo Sherlock Holmes, sé que lo apreciabas bastante-

- Sí, bueno, al final él…resultó ser un fraude-

- Molly, tú no crees eso- continuó el hombre.

Irene tuvo tiempo de mirarlo bien, era muy alto, un poco más alto que Holmes, y más corpulento, tenía un par de hermosos ojos grises, grandes y redondos, el cabello castaño y la barba casi rubia.

- Pues…-

- Tú lo querías y lo conocías, no eres ese tipo de persona, Molly, sé que sigues creyendo en él, y no sé de que servirá, pero yo también creo en Sherlock Holmes- una sonrisa de perlas blancas se dibujó en el rostro de Desmond – espero que un día me aceptes esa invitación a cenar, a tomar un café, o una cerveza o agua, lo que se te antoje-

Desmond se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro, Molly se quedó pasmada unos segundos antes de continuar su camino, con Irene pisándole los talones.

- Ese hombre… le gustas, y mucho- declaró Adler.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó la doctora, mientras empujaba la puerta de su laboratorio.

- Porque…te ha mirado de una manera tan dulce, no era una mirada de deseo, era interés puro, además ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia-

- Creo que estás exagerando- continuó Molly – no creo que Desmond sienta algo por mí-

- ¿Y por qué no, Molly?-

- Bueno, no soy lo que podrías llamar una chica bonita ni…-

- Yo creo que eres muy guapa- dijo Irene, sonriendo, provocando un sonrojo a Molly – toda mujer tiene una sensual Irene Adler en su interior, sólo deben permitirle salir-

Las dos mujeres se rieron abiertamente, la compañía de la otra les resultaba gratificante, tal vez por el hecho de ser tan diferentes pero seguir compartiendo una verdad universal del sexo femenino, esa camaradería natural que se daba entre féminas.

- Creo que mi Irene interna es demasiado tímida- siguió Hooper.

- Vamos, déjame ayudarte con eso, sé que podremos animarla- habló Irene, sonriendo.

- ¿Es en serio tu propuesta de cambiarme el look?-

- Bien, lo admito, lo hago por ti y por mí, si me quedo encerrada sin hacer nada en ese departamento realmente me volveré loca, así que por favor dame la oportunidad, ¿si?-

- De acuerdo- cedió Molly – pero te advierto que mis recursos son limitados-

- Con un poco de imaginación podremos aprovechar bien ese dinero, y quedarás como una diosa, Molly Hooper-

V

Habían comprado de todo, faldas, blusas, pantalones, maquillaje, zapatos, chalecos, shorts, pulseras, collares, aretes…hasta ropa interior, Irene había insistido en que Molly debía tener por lo menos tres baby dolls para _ocasiones especiales_.

Cansadas, riéndose y con los pies doloridos, se habían detenido en una heladería a tomar algo.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no ibas de compras?- preguntó Irene, dando una mordida a su sándwich de helado.

- Hmm, ¿me creerías si te digo que desde hace un año?, renuevo un poco el guardarropa cuando salgo con alguien, pero no he tenido citas desde entonces-

- Ah, saliste con James, ¿no?, Moriarty-

- Sí- admitió Molly.

- Me acosté con él varias veces- comentó Irene como si fuera cualquier cosa – pff, el tipo adoraba los tríos, siempre con su francotirador, el tal Moran, ¿no lo metió nunca en la cama contigo?, tengo que admitir que James follaba bien, aunque era rudo con los pezones, ¿fue igual contigo?-

- Yo no lo hice con Jim- dijo Molly, completamente sonrojada, algunos clientes de la heladería las estaban mirando – baja la voz, Irene-

- ¿Cómo que no te lo follaste?- preguntó la mujer, sin bajar la voz – pero, salieron varias veces, es decir…-

- Sólo cuatro veces, y…no estaba enamorada de él, no podía…-

- Oh, vamos, Molly- continuó Adler – no me dirás que eres de las que cree que sólo los hombres buscan sexo por placer-

- No creo eso- siguió la doctora – no soy virgen, lo admito, no soy una blanca paloma, pero las veces que me he entregado fue por amor, y creo que así debería ser siempre-

Irene se rió, como siempre, tan elegante, tan propia, tan bella.

- Mejor nos vamos- dijo Molly, levantándose – puede que Sherlock haya regresado, querrá comer…-

Las dos mujeres salieron del local, con las miradas de un par de hombres tras sus huesos, Irene los ignoró olímpicamente mientras Molly se encogía de pura pena, el departamento de la doctora no quedaba muy lejos así que decidieron caminar, deteniéndose en una florería por petición de Molly.

- Siempre tienes flores frescas en la casa, comenzaba a preguntarme dónde las comprabas-

Molly sonrió, paseó la vista por todas las flores, oliendo el aroma dulce que desprendían.

- Hola, señora Hanlon- saludó Molly, la anciana dueña del local se acercó sonriendo.

- Molly, querida- correspondió la mujer, sus enormes ojos azules mirando a Molly con cariño - ¿qué llevas hoy?-

- Camelias, por favor, blancas-

La señora Hanlon se retiró, dedicando un cálido saludo a Irene, mientras la mujer hacía el ramillete, las dos amigas se dedicaron a curiosear por la tienda, pero la anciana no tardó mucho en regresar con el pedido.

- Le puse unos adornos de perlitas, queda muy lindo, ¿no crees?- comentaba la señora, entregando el ramo envuelto en papel rosa pálido.

- Queda precioso, gracias-

- Lo apuntaré en tu cuenta- dijo la mujer, volviendo a entrar a la tienda.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Molly.

- Es muy bonito- reconoció Irene, sonriendo.

- Qué bueno, porque es para ti-

Se podían decir muchas cosas de Irene Adler, pero que se quedara sin palabras era algo que no había pasado jamás, bueno, jamás hasta que Molly Hooper tuvo la idea de regalarle un ramo de flores.

- Nunca me habían regalado flores- comentó Irene, tomando el ramillete con sumo cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que aquello fuera a romperse.

- Son para agradecerte lo que has hecho, no tenías que hacerlo y sin embargo…-

- Lo hice con mucho gusto- aclaró Irene - ¿por qué camelias?-

- ¿Has leído alguna vez La dama de las camelias?- Irene negó – habla sobre una cortesana, una mujer bellísima, llamada Marguerite, como es normal en su profesión, mantenía relaciones con hombres adinerados, sin embargo se enamora de un muchacho, Armand Duval, y su amor es tan sincero y dulce que sacrifica su propia vida por amor… Irene, tú me recuerdas mucho a Marguerite, puedes decir que ayudas a Sherlock porque te salvó la vida si te hace sentir mejor, ambas sabemos que lo que te mueve es el amor, te lo dije una vez, amar siempre es bueno, y tú también tienes corazón-

VI

- No, el rubor se aplica así- explicó Irene, tomando la brocha y aplicando el maquillaje – tienes bonitos pómulos, no necesitas demasiado-

Molly asintió, miró el reflejo que le regresaba su espejo, se veía diferente y le gustaba lo que veía.

- Sólo estoy resaltando tu belleza- dijo Irene, como si adivinara sus pensamientos – este color te sienta bien- continuó, mientras aplicaba el labial – quedaste preciosa-

La doctora se sonrojó, volvió a mirar su imagen, tenía que darle la razón a Irene, estaba muy linda.

- Pruébate un baby doll- dijo Irene, sorprendiendo a Molly -el rosa se ve lindo, va con tu tono de piel-

- No estoy segura de…-

- Vamos, pruébatelo- le animó la mujer – tu cambio de look va a medio camino-

Molly no dijo nada más, sin embargo fue a hacer lo que Irene pidió, volvió a los pocos minutos, roja como una cereza, las prendas de encaje y tela transparente le quedaban muy bien, delineando su delgada figura.

- Guapísima- declaró Irene, sonriendo – acuéstate en la cama-

La doctora se puso aún más roja, miró con incredulidad a su amiga.

- Acuéstate, te enseñaré unos cuantos secretos-

Una temblorosa Molly Hooper se recostó sobre los edredones de la cama, Irene, con movimientos fluidos y rápidos de gata experta, se acomodó a horcajadas sobre la doctora.

- ¿Irene?-

- Ya sé que no eres una inexperta en temas sexuales- explicó la mujer – pero un par de consejos te servirán, no se trata de limitarse a complacer a tu pareja, también debes buscar placer para ti-

La doctora seguía sin creérselo, de pronto, sintió cómo Irene le guiaba las manos hasta sus senos.

- Si el chico no toma la iniciativa, puedes hacerlo tú- continuó Adler – tal vez te de un poco de pena estar arriba las primeras veces, pero así llevas mejor el control de todo…-

Irene movió las caderas, provocando un torrente de sensaciones en Molly, sensaciones casi prohibidas que le hacían latir el corazón desbocado, la doctora tomó aire, se mordió el labio, y, para sorpresa de ambas, tomó el control, dejando a Irene debajo de ella, se llevó las manos a los pechos y comenzó a moverse, imitando a su amiga, todo eso se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien…

- Muy bien, Molly- le motivó Irene, deslizando con cuidado una de sus manos a la entrepierna mojada de la doctora, apretó levemente, obteniendo un gemido como respuesta – piensa en quien tu quieras, imagínate a quien más desees…-

- Sher…She…Sherlock…-

- Aquí estoy-

La voz del detective hizo que las dos mujeres reaccionaran, Irene fresca como una lechuga, Molly quería que se la tragara la tierra, se apartó de Irene y se ocultó debajo de las sábanas.

- Siempre tan oportuno- gruñó Irene, poniéndose de pie – ve a descansar, yo hago el té-

- No- continuó Sherlock – necesito que vengas conmigo, ahora-

- Como ordene el detective- agregó Irene, torciendo el gesto –permíteme cambiarme y enseguida te atiendo-

Irene salió de la habitación, dejando a Sherlock y a Molly, la doctora seguía oculta debajo de las cobijas.

- Sherlock, yo no…nosotras en realidad…lo que trato de decir…-

- Está bien, Molly, déjalo, no es necesario-

- Sí lo es- insistió la doctora – porque yo no soy así, no quiero que tú…-

- Lo que haya pasado aquí no es mi asunto- dijo el detective – es tu vida, tú sabes cómo vivirla, a mí no me atañe-

- ¿De verdad te da igual?- preguntó Molly, sintiéndose idiota – no te importa-

- Eres importante para mí- intervino Sherlock – pero tu vida sexual y amorosa es cosa tuya, yo no tengo nada que ver, no tienes por qué rendirme cuentas de eso, Molly-

- Estoy lista- anunció Irene, entrando a la habitación – vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-

VII

Molly se había quedado así, oculta bajo las sábanas, sin saber que hacer o decir, estuvo así hasta que Sherlock e Irene se fueron, estuvo así hasta que el sueño la venció.

Una mano tibia acariciando su mejilla la hizo despertar.

- Hola, bella durmiente- dijo Irene, sonriendo.

Molly se levantó de un salto, seguro que Sherlock venía cansado y hambriento, corrió a la sala sin importarle que Irene la siguió, diciéndole que no lo hiciera, la escena que encontró ahí la dejó helada, John estaba ahí, con Sherlock, se estaban abrazando, estaban llorando, se estaban… se estaban besando.

- No…-

- Sh…- Irene la tomó de la mano – dejémoslos solos-

Irene la guió a la habitación de nuevo pues las lágrimas en los ojos le impedían ver, Molly acomodó la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga y lloró, en el fondo siempre lo supo pero enfrentarlo todo así, tan repentino, no era algo para lo que se sintiera fuerte, pero siendo sincera, ¿cuándo se había sentido fuerte?, ya no se acordaba.

No odiaba a John, no odiaba a Sherlock, después de todo Molly creía en el amor, y si esos dos se amaban no había motivos para estar enojada, sin embargo dolía, a pesar de saber que Sherlock no era suyo ni lo había sido, y que esos meses de convivencia no fueron nada, salvo tres tazas de té dispuestas siempre que se requería, aquello no había sido ningún triángulo amoroso para telenovela, fueron dos corazones sinceros, llenos de amor por el hombre que protegían, y un hombre enamorado, nada más.

VIII

Molly se despertó antes que nadie, tomó un baño de agua caliente, se puso uno de sus vestidos nuevos, era color vino, contrastaba hermosamente con su piel, se maquilló bonita y se onduló un poco el cabello que recogió en una coleta.

Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, hot cakes y un poco de café estaría bien, aparte hizo algo de té y sacó el jugo de naranja del refrigerador, se estaba quitando el delantal cuando John se acercó, vestía sólo en bóxer y una camiseta interior.

- Molly, yo…Dios, no sé que decir…- balbució el doctor, completamente rojo.

- Nada- dijo Molly, sonriendo – no digas nada, siéntate a desayunar, por favor-

John hizo lo que Molly le pidió, aunque si dejar de sentirse avergonzado, la doctora le sirvió el desayuno y se sentó con él, hablaron un poco cuando apareció Sherlock, pulcramente vestido, no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse con sus dos amigos aunque no parecía tener ganas de comer algo, la última en llegar fue Irene, portando un vestido corto color azul que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos, con el cabello suelto y un maquillaje sencillo, ocupó un lugar junto a Molly.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la doctora, sintiendo algo extraño – no me mientan-

- Nos vamos- anunció Sherlock.

- ¿A dónde?- insistió Molly.

- Lejos- dijo Irene, mirando tristemente a su amiga.

- Pero…- Molly se odió por sentirse tan frágil, miró a John con ojos suplicantes, obtuvo una negación por respuesta, después vio a Sherlock, el detective le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y gastada, las manos de Irene tomaron las suyas – pero no se pueden ir así…-

- Lo siento, querida- habló Adler – todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, Sherlock lo resolverá, yo ya he hecho lo que me tocaba, nos iremos juntos pero en algún punto del camino cada quién tomará un rumbo distinto-

Molly sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, si Irene se separaba de Sherlock no habría nadie que la protegiera.

- Estarás en peligro- dijo Molly, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Sé cuidarme sola-

- Irene, siento que no volveré a verte…-

- No sabemos eso-

- Eres mi mejor amiga- declaró Molly, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas – la única que he tenido en años, la última amiga que tuve fue Rebeca Simons, en primaria, y rompió mi gato de peluche, Toby I-

Las mujeres se rieron, compartiendo ese pequeño momento de intimidad, Sherlock y John las observaban, comprendiendo lo que sentían.

- Yo nunca tuve una amiga- dijo Irene, abrazando a Molly – tú eres mi primera y única amiga, y la persona que me regaló mi primer ramo de flores, aprendí tanto de ti, Molly, es cierto, quise olvidarme pero…yo también tengo corazón, un corazón roto como el tuyo, aunque no tan sincero y dulce-

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- suspiró Molly, llorando ya sin vergüenza.

- Puedes salir con Desmond- sugirió Irene – es lindo, le gustas, serían una bonita pareja- la mujer acarició el rostro lloroso de Molly, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas le ganaban a ella también – mira lo que has provocado, ya estoy llorando yo también, dejémonos de tonterías, se te está corriendo el rímel, querida-

- A ti también- dijo la doctora, sonriendo.

- Ve a retocarte el maquillaje- continuó Adler – límpiate esas lágrimas, y ve a trabajar, cuando regreses ya no estaremos aquí, le dejaré de comer a Toby así que no te preocupes-

- Prométeme que vamos a tratar de reparar nuestros corazones, Irene-

- Lo prometo, a partir de hoy y hasta que se me acabe la vida-

IX

Vio a Desmond a la hora de la comida, el cardiólogo tomaba siempre su almuerzo en la cafetería del hospital, Molly se le acercó con paso decidido.

- Hola, Desmond- le saludó.

- Molly, hola- correspondió el doctor – siéntate, ¿te invito un café?-

- No, está bien, sólo vine a decirte que acepto tu invitación a cenar-

* * *

**La dama de las camelias es un libro genial de Dumas Jr., por lo menos a mí me provoca un llanto ridículo xD**

**Desmond se llama así por culpa de Obla di Obla da de The Beatles...**

**Y creo que es todo.**


End file.
